spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 29: The Fang of Venom
=Kapitola 29: The Fang of Venom= (V geekarně vzadu) Bojový druid Reidolf a jeho ochočená liána pustí hrdiny k sobě domů. Reidolf hrdiny varuje ohledně nebezpečí Thundertree a nákazy okolních lesů. Mluví také o kultistech kteří přišli draka uplácet. Poté co se Reidolf změní na veverku a vyrazí na průzkum se hrdinové vydají prozkoumat Thundertree na vlastní pěst. Mimo rodiného náhrdelníku z herbalist shopu skupina opravdu potká kultisty které vede Favric z kultu draka. Mezi nimi je i vzdušná kultistka Savra. Venomfang Téměř se zdá že skupina skočila kultistům na lep a uvěřila jejich historce o kroužkování draků. Kira a Vilík se ovšem drží zpět a čekají lest. V následujícím zmatku se kultistům opravdu povede mladého zeleného draka jménem Venomfang vyprovokovat k boji. Zbrklý Sem Tex draka napadne spolu s kultisty a Kira s Lydií se jen marně pokusí předstírat pomoc drakovi zabíjením kultistů. Sem Tex draka opakovaně odpaluje svým kyblíkem střelného prachu což draka pěkně sere. Lydie když vidí že se drakovi plní pusa kyselinou stihne utéct, Kira se schovat, ale zbytek včetně kultistů a Sem Texe dostane plnou dávku kyselinového dechu. Když se mrak rozplyne a dočista opálené kostry kultistů spadnou na zem, je vidět že trpaslík stále stojí. V následující moment se drak dokonce pokusí trpaslíka přitáhnout do tlamy pařátem, ale trpaslík se ani nehne. Na kopec mezitím vybíhají Griswold s Pírkem když vidí co se u věže děje. Drak v absolutním vzteku konečně Sem Texe chytí do tlamy, ale ten stále bojuje a háže mu soudky střelného prachu do krku. Griswold s Pírkem se snaží draka zranit, ale je to až rána do oka od Lydie po které se drak rozhodne že tento boj nemá cenu jeho života. Pírko se snaží v poslední chvíli vytáhnout Sem Texe z dračí tlamy, ale trpaslík vydechne naposledy a jeho tělo se roztrhne v polovině a část odletí s drakem. Skupina pohřbí to co ze Sem Texe zbylo a jako náhrodní kámen použijí jeho trubku. Trpasličí bůh horníků nabídne Sem Texovi místo ve své astrální pláni dokonalých dolů, ale Sem Tex se rozhodne zůstat součástí svého vozíku, jeho dokonalá zbraň ještě nebyla dokončena. Mezi mrtvými těly hippogrifů se nachází ve věži drakův poklad. Je celý naložen na Sem Texův vozík, který nyní táhne Griswold a skupina vyráží zprcat Reindotha kde se flákal. Reidoth se omluví nebo něco a společně se skupinou vyráží na jih on se chystá do úkrytu druidů na jihu lesa a hrdinům ukáže pozici Cragmaw Castlu. Cestou je cítit nemoc v zemi i vzduchu. Reidoth řekne skupině ať se připraví. Nedlouho potom je skupina napadena podivnými nemrtvými které vede morový doktor. Celý tábor druidů byl zničen a ztráven plísní a morem. V moji Reidoth umírá a Griswold ukazuje že jeho fascinace Sem Texem není pouze slovní. Morový doktor nepoužívá magii, ale spíše alchymii a jedna z lahviček zasahuje napřímo Lydii. Zasažená místa okamžitě černají. Při boji s doktorem se zvedne jedna z mrtvol tábora. Podivný muž omotaný obvazy bojuje s neskutečným zápálem a pomocí všeho co má po ruce. S jeho silou je morový doktor poražen a ve výbuchu plynů celá skupina upadá do koma které jim ukáže děsivou vizi Phyrexie a jejího invazního plánu. ϕ All Will Be One ϕ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7ixdHQj3O4 Vignette: Hungry Dwarf and Holy Mule Rumpus podruhé dorazí do společnosti. Sníh a cesta skrze elementální zimu mu nedělal dobře. Projde kolem Pollyho který se ho snaží přivítat a posadí se vedle Maexe ke krbu. Velký černoch jen zamručí, ale posunout se nehodlá. Společnost začne Rumpuse zpovídat. Zdá se, že jeho svatá mula ho nutí aby se ke Společnosti přidal. Sienne se o trpaslíka a mulu zajímá. Alaran má o skupině z Phandalinu dost informací. Maexovu pozornost vzbudí moment kdy si Rumpus začne brát jídlo ze zad plně naložené muly. Jacen se pro tlustého trpaslíka snaží najít uplatnění. Problém je, že trpaslík toho moc dělat nechce. Společnost dlouze diskuze a do debaty se nakonec zapojí všichni. Rumpus je nakonec do společnosti přijat, bude se starat o tělo Filipa.